XML has been attracting attention as a format that allows the user to share data with other users via a network or the like. This encourages the development of applications for creating, displaying, and editing XML documents (see Patent document 1, for example). XML documents are created based upon a vocabulary (tag set) defined according to a document type definition.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-290804